


Warmth in Bonds

by Kenzie_chan



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Heart Warming, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_chan/pseuds/Kenzie_chan
Summary: Forgetting clothes to warm you on a cold day isn’t the greatest thing.Working when you should be enjoying your day off of school on a cold day isn’t the greatest thing.It’s crazy how a warm cup of hot chocolate and light conversation on a cold day can be be the greatest thing.





	Warmth in Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for my wonderful friend and I felt I should share it with others as well!
> 
> It’s not meant to be a romantic story pairing Okuyasu and Josuke together but read it as you may.

I’m warmed by the fire,  
Comforted by the stars,  
Cheered by the bird’s song.

I hold myself tall,  
As I gaze unto you,  
And am stuck in awe when I realize  
How much I must mean to you.

I am warmed by your hugs,  
Comforted by your eyes,  
Cheered by your laugh.

You hold yourself tall,  
As you gaze unto me,  
And I am stuck in awe when I realize  
How much you really mean to me.

 

He was glad he had remembered a coat today. It was no thick, fancy winter coat, but it was a coat nonetheless. It did its job in keeping the cold wind out and his body heat in and that’s really all he could ask for. A bit of snow had fallen a few days prior, signaling that winter had truly started. It had not snowed since. The light sprinkling had been enough to cover the ground in a thin layer of white and excite the young children who knew that this was a sign for their favorite holiday. The snow had melted a few hours later, but the joy that the younger generations held did not. He saw that excitement even in the kids his age. The high school was buzzing with chatter about new winter gear, Christmas presents, and hot chocolate. 

himself had not participated in conversations like this for a few different reasons, one being he had no one to discuss it with. While his peers discussed their holiday plans and gifts with their friends and family, he had no time to do so. His brother was always out of the house, either working or attending night classes the high school offered him so he could work during the day. His dad was always out too, although he wasn’t physically out. So, much like his brother, while everyone got giddy about the holiday season he was working and by doing so, feeding everyone else’s excitement. As it was, he had just finished up an early morning to afternoon shift and was headed home through the crowds of frantic shoppers, which he didn’t understand as the holidays were still far away. 

The streets weren’t actually that busy, seeing as it was a little bit before noon and the holidays were, in fact, in over a month. He pulled his scarf tighter as a gust of wind whipped by. It was ragged and old and not the most stylish, but it did its job in protecting him from the wind and that’s all he could have asked for. The collar of his jacket scratched him in a familiar, annoying way, but it didn’t hurt and he really didn’t mind. He tugged his beanie down a bit, his ears turning pink from exposure to the crisp winter winds. It was newer, having gotten it last year as a gift, but it wasn’t in the best condition but he really couldn’t have asked for anything different. A gust of wind managed to make it past his layers of warmth, sending a shiver up his body and an inaudible gasp out of his mouth. The small movement of his mouth was enough to release a long cloud into the path in front of him. Yet another sign the weather was getting colder. He was glad his brother had reminded him to wear a coat today. 

Cupping his hands, he let out a few long breaths, an attempt to warm his bare skin. He was mad he had not remembered gloves. Rubbing his hands together and blowing onto them was about all he could do to keep them from freezing. His attempts didn’t help much. He slid his hands into his jacket pockets and decided to look around himself instead, it would hopefully distract him from the cold. His shoulders hunched, an attempt to protect his neck, as he gazed about him. He mostly saw holiday decorations, it was hard not to at this time of year. A few people roamed the streets, but the time of day explained why there wasn’t many out and about. They had a day off of school today, but that didn’t mean people didn’t have to work, so he mostly saw high school students, not that they paid any attention to him. He kept walking, making a beeline for his house where he knew he would at least be safe from the wind.

A few people caught his eyes. There were individuals, yes, but the groups were what really caused him to divert his attention from staying warm to what they were doing. One pair specifically, two girls who he didn’t know the names of, just that they went to his high school, were walking side by side, giggling and holding the handles of shopping bags. But it wasn’t their beautiful faces, wide eyes, or even bodies that caught his eyes, it was their hands or rather, what was in them. He stopped a moment and watched them. They had entered a shop and not five minutes later exited, a new bag decorating their collection. They started walking again and passed a few more stores. Suddenly one of the girls stopped to throw out the cup she had held. His eyes followed it as it left her hand and entered the trash. The girls had been drinking something hot, something that seemed to warm their bodies and their spirits. He had watched the steam waft through the air as the girls took careful sips. In the bitter cold weather, they had seemed very pleased with the warmth their drinks and company had brought them. The girls walked on. His eyes remained. He stood there for a few minutes, nothing really running through his head. He wasn’t the smartest person, although he was a bit creative, but that didn’t mean anything. He hadn’t been put in a trance and he hadn’t finally lost his sanity, which seemed to be a let down for his brother, yet he stood there, staring at the trash can with nothing on his mind. A few minutes passed. He started walking. He was mad his brother hadn’t bothered to remind him about wearing gloves. It wasn’t a minute later when a vibration in his pocket reminded him he was heading home. He pulled his phone out and read the message from his brother. 

You finished with work yet?  
Sent: 11:47am

He typed out a quick reply and returned his phone to his pocket, his hands now cold again from exposure to the outside. 

Yeah. Headed home now.  
Sent: 11:48am

He sighed, once again releasing another puff of warm breath into the air. He kept walking, not quite wanting to return home now that his brother was expecting him but knowing he had to. He let his mind wander and follow a few more people as they wandered by all giddy. 3 minutes more of walking and he was finding it harder to keep going home. 2 minutes more and his dread of going home was even more. He didn’t want to do chores or take care of his dad after working a long morning shift. 1 more minute and his dread was completely gone. He loved his father and his brother and would do anything for them. He was a bit ashamed at his lazy attitude, after all he prides himself on being hard working, but knew that any normal teenager would feel the same way. He gave his head a shake to clear out the last of his negative thoughts and stayed on the path home. He no longer felt any want to stop or divert his path and continue to let his mind wander. However, while zoning out, he failed to pay attention to where he was going. Almost running into a trio of girls as they walked out of a shop reminded him of that. He tried to sincerely apologize but they quickly walked away so he could only get a small “I’m sorry” out in time for them to hear. He looked at the shop they had left. It was a cafe. It was quaint and looked homey and he would be lying if he said the whiff of hot drinks he smelt when almost running into the girls hadn’t been tempting. He knew he should get home as soon as possible, but a little stop wouldn’t hurt. After all, his brother had never reminded him to come home immediately after work. 

He stepped inside and was hit with a comforting warmth. The atmosphere and heat were already making his cold body feel warm. He entered the line waiting to order at the counter. It was a short line so he had to decide quickly. Many of the drinks sounded good, but when he reached into his pockets and discovered only a bit of spare change, he knew he couldn’t afford any of them. It was his turn to order. A normal, plain hot chocolate would do. It was hot, it was warm, it was good enough and he couldn’t ask for more. He placed his order, reluctant to eventually give up the small amount of change he had in his pocket once he got his drink. The cashier said it would be a small wait, they were a bit busy at this time of day. After placing his order, he walked to a small table near the windows looking out on the street. He stared into the bare streets for a few minutes before pulling out his phone as it once again buzzed. 

Where are you?  
Sent: 12:03pm

I stopped to get something to drink. It’s cold out.  
Sent: 12:03pm

Really? You really thought stopping was a smart idea? When we need to do stuff around the house?  
Sent: 12:04pm

I was thirsty and cold okay?  
Sent: 12:05pm

I understand that, but it was an idiotic decision.  
Sent: 12:06pm

I’ll be home as soon as I finish it. I won’t take long, I promise.  
Sent: 12:06pm

Fine, just get your stupid self back here ASAP.  
Sent: 12:07pm

He let out a long sigh, and throwing his head back, placed his phone down. He didn’t appreciate his brother giving him crap, but he knew it had been a bit silly of him to make a pit stop here. But it didn’t matter, it was just a small hot chocolate, he could finish it fast given it wasn’t too hot. 

—————

Being a barista wasn’t the best job, especially during the cold winter season when everyone was yearning for a steaming hot drink. But, it didn’t matter much to Higashikata Josuke. As long as he was being paid, he didn’t really mind the chores and complaining customers. Today had been a decently busy day, and he had only been working a few hours. His high school had off of school today, so a steady stream of teenagers had been making their way in and out of the cafe. It was around lunch time now so the stream would probably pick up. Josuke looked at the clock. 12:04. He would be on break in a few minutes. He let out a sigh, standing akimbo. There was a few minutes to kill and he wanted to avoid any last minute tasks before his break. He stuck his hands in his pockets and slunk towards the back of the bar. 12:05. Five more minutes in hiding until break. He was however, a 5’11” teenager with a pompadour, so hiding wasn’t his strong suit. 

“Higashikata!” 

He winced, his few minutes of peace before break gone, and turned to one of his coworkers, who happened to be the manager for today. 

“Yes?” He reluctantly turned to her, his hands still in his pockets. 

“Go make a hot chocolate would you? It's already been a few minutes since the customer ordered and none of us have been able to make it yet.”

“Sure,” he couldn’t just say no, he still had 5 minutes until his break. “Just a hot chocolate?”

“Yeah, a plain hot chocolate for the guy over there.”

She pointed her finger towards the tables quickly before bringing it back to the drink she was currently working on. It didn’t help. He had no clue where she pointed, but after a few seconds he could guess who she had meant. He quickly went about making the hot chocolate, adding a little extra chocolate as he liked to do, before turning to walk to the tables. He stopped and looked at the customer yet again. A young man. A young man he was sure he went to the same school as. A young man who had just placed down his old flip phone and looked forlornly out the window. Josuke stood still at the edge of the bar, cup and saucer in hand, an unknown something tugging on him. He turned around, the tug still there. He searched a moment before finding what he was looking for. A smile graced his lips as he added a large swirl of whipped cream, some marshmallows, and some fun sugar sprinkles on top. Maybe he should have considered that it was plain because the customer didn’t like too much sweetness, but the tug he felt lessened as he added each topping. 

“What are you doing, Higashikata? The order was for a plain hot chocolate.”

“I know,” he said, never looking towards her. “It’s on me.”

He picked up his masterpiece and this time took a step outside of the bar. More customers had arrived in the short time it took him to make the drink, but it didn’t phase him. He weaved his way through the patrons, his arm and the drink steady due to plenty of practice. The closer he was, the clearer he could make out the young man who had taken off all of his winter gear. The young man who looked tired as he sat in what seemed to be a shirt for his job. The young man whose expression only seemed to get more sour as the clock ticked on. The tug persisted, less prominent now but still strong enough to be noticeable. His feet led him right next to the table yet the young man didn’t notice his presence. The cup and the saucer made a noise as he set them on the table. The young man turned, managing to still look startled despite appearing so tired. 

“Um, I’m sorry,” the young man spoke, his voice not sounding the least bit tired, “but you seem to have gotten my order wrong. I didn’t order any toppings and I certainly don’t have enough to pay for this one.”

He gestured towards the cup in front of him as Josuke quickly glanced backwards at the clock. 12:09. He glanced back at the young man and replied. 

“I’m know, it’s not a problem.” 

While speaking to him, Josuke took the time to look at the young man closer. He had a rough look about him, one as if he was a thug, which he was sure most of his classmates classified him as. He seemed fairly tall and well built. Yet, Josuke sensed no malice or unfriendliness from the young man sitting in front of him. In fact, he only felt his smile grow as he looked into the man’s eyes. The young man looked up at him, a confused look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but before a single sound could leave his mouth Josuke continued. 

“It’s on me!”

Josuke gave the young man a wide smile as the young man continued to stare at him, his mouth agape and eyes only getting wider. 

“I...um...well,” he struggles to form words, having turned his head toward the cup. 

Josuke ignored him and took one final glance at the clock. 12:10. The corner of his turned up, a smirk starting to replace the smile that had just been there. 

“Well, thank yo-“ the man started before he was interrupted. 

“And to pay me back,” Josuke pulled back the chair opposite of him, “you can have a nice conversation with me.”

Josuke sat down and the man just stared at him and blinked a few times, still obviously very confused. Not the brightest, huh? Josuke thought. He decided to give him a few details to help him along. Laying his forearms on the table and leaning forward, Josuke quickly gestured to the clock behind him and spoke. 

“I just got on my break and we go to the same school, I thought it was a good opportunity to get to know one another.” He took his arms off of the table and got comfortable in his seat. “Besides, you seemed a little upset.”

“Yeah.” The man nodded, at what Josuke wasn’t sure. 

“Well, I’m Higashikata Josuke!”

“I’m Nijimura Okuyasu, nice to meet you.”

Okuyasu took a tiny sip his hot chocolate, almost as if he was testing it. Josuke thought it was cute. 

“So did you just get off of work, Okuyasu? Or are you about to head to work?” Josuke asked, having noticed the shirt Okuyasu was wearing. 

“Oh, I just got off of work. I had an early shift today because we didn’t have school.”

Josuke noticed that there was a certain raspiness about the man’s voice. It was deep and rough, but he wasn’t sure if that was natural or from tiredness. Either way, it wasn’t unpleasant and held a certain kindness in it. It was nice. 

“You must have worked really early then, huh?”

Okuyasu nodded again and gave a simple yeah. Josuke wasn’t too pleased at his companion’s lack of conversational skills, but figured that it was normal for anyone to close up around a stranger, no matter how nice they were. He figured that if they were super nice it would be give him even more of a reason to isolate themselves. Nonetheless, Josuke was determined to make Okuyasu open up to him sooner or later, and he guessed it would be later. 

“That sucks. I’d hate to get up early on a day off. Luckily, I didn’t have to get up until a few hours ago for my shift.”

“Yeah it sucks,” Okuyasu said, taking a sip of the drink in front of him. “But I needed to do it. They pay you a bit more if you work the early or late shift.”

Josuke nodded in understanding. It made sense that they would pay you more if you took a shift no one else wanted. It just made him sad that his newfound acquaintance had to work at such hours. Okuyasu continued to take careful sips of his hot chocolate as Josuke continued to study him in silence. The silence was nice. Not the least bit awkward. Just nice. Josuke noticed the beginnings of bags under Okuyasu’s eyes, no doubt from the early hours he had worked through. He noticed the calluses on his hands, no doubt from having a job where you use your hands. He noticed the slouch in his posture, even while sitting in a chair, no doubt from the aches caused by work and the constant fatigue. Okuyasu was the pinnacle of a hardworking adult male, yet he was only a high school student. Josuke’s smile faltered a bit as he started to worry about his comrade. He admired Okuyasu’s drive and dedication, but knew that it was costing the young male in other places. He had very few, if any, friends and his grades in school could be better. But it was nice. 

Josuke couldn’t help but like him and felt they could become fast friends. He himself had no friends, with the exception of Koichi Hirose, despite his charismatic and friendly attitude. He wasn’t sure why he had only one friend and when asked would simply say that he just couldn’t connect with many others. He had seen Okuyasu once or twice before and immediately felt a something tug on him. He wanted to know him. He wanted to spend time with him. He wanted to become friends with him. He wasn’t sure what made him feel that way, all he knew is that it was nice. To feel a great desire to become his friend, to wonder day and night how he would approach him, to catch a glimpse of him in the hall, to think that one day he would call that man his friend. It was nice. Now he finally had the chance to talk with Okuyasu and he felt no pressure, no anxiety, no nervousness. He only felt an overwhelming urge to care for the young man in front of him creeping from the pit of his stomach, and it was nice.

Josuke opened his mouth, another question lined up and ready to fire but the buzzing sound the table made from Okuyasu’s phone stopped him. He watched as said man reached for his phone and read the screen. After a few seconds he groaned, typed a reply, and placed his phone back on the table with a little too much force. Josuke’s smile was completely gone now as a look of worry overtook his facial features. 

“Is everything okay?”

Okuyasu stayed silent a few seconds before replying. “Yeah, it’s just my brother. He’s yelling at me for not being home yet.”

“I’m sorry,” a frown creeped onto Josuke’s face. “It’s my fault for keeping you here isn’t it?”

“No not at all!” Okuyasu frantically waved his hands in dismissal, his eyes wide in shock. “It’s not your fault! I was the one who decided to stop and get a drink here in the first place.”

“I still feel bad,” Josuke moped. “I’ve been keeping you here by talking to you. You probably could have finished your drink and left by now if it weren’t for me.”

“It’s fine,” Okuyasu looked at Josuke confidently. “Don’t blame yourself. I’m glad you sat down and talked with me. If this day was to happen again, I’d ignore my brother’s demands in a heartbeat just like now.”

Okuyasu smiled at Josuke for the first time that day. Josuke was nothing other than stunned. The young man had a wonderful smile. He swore that the room lit up and that he had ascended to heaven. He could guess why Okuyasu didn’t smile much, but he was determined to change that. He wanted to see him smile. He wanted to see him cry. He wanted to see him angry. He wanted to see him excited. He wanted to see him laugh. He wanted to see Okuyasu. He wanted to be his friend now more than ever before. 

“Can I consider this an acceptance of friendship?” Josuke sheepishly asked. 

“Of course,” Okuyasu’s smile softening, “I would love to call you my friend and for you call me yours.”

“I certainly am glad to call you my friend, Okuyasu.”

Josuke smiled back and the two continued speaking to one another, thankful for the conversation and each other’s company. Josuke new that Okuyasu was a fun and kind person and was happy the tug he felt had finally been satisfied. His had break came at the right time and wouldn’t end for a while longer. 12:20. Okuyasu knew his brother would be mad at him, but he wouldn’t trade this moment with his new friend for the world and he knew the energy Josuke’s presence had given him would help him face his brother’s anger. He was glad his brother had forgotten to remind him about wearing gloves. The two hadn’t known one another for long but they had both felt their immediate and powerful connection. No matter the situation, the surroundings, or the obstacles the two faced, they knew that everything would be okay. Filled with warmth of their budding friendship they both felt as if they could face all of the problems in the world at once and come back without a scrape. They knew their friendship would last and they knew that they would care for one another in a deep, unmatched way that made their friendship theirs. They knew they didn’t need to talk, text, or even be near one another for as long as they knew the other was there for them, they could carry on. Just being together, it was nice.


End file.
